


Worth the Risk

by TVgirll1971



Category: Whiskey Cavalier (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:34:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24025147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TVgirll1971/pseuds/TVgirll1971
Summary: Frankie worries that she can't give Will what he wants most--a family.
Relationships: Will Chase/Frankie Trowbridge
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Worth the Risk

**Author's Note:**

> Set sometime in Season 2. By this point, Frankie and Will have begun a relationship.

She sat in bed watching him sleep. She didn't understand how this happened. She spent a lifetime not getting attached to people. After all, you get attached, you get hurt when they're gone. So, the most prudent thing is not to get attached. Unfortunately, that was easier said than done. Her head told her to keep things professional. She was co-leader of this team. Nothing more. They were all collogues with a job to do. Of course, her heart didn't really sync up with her head and she grew attached. Fairly quickly too. In a relatively short time, the team went from collogues to friends, family even.

Case in point was the man sleeping next to her. Will "Charm Virus" Chase, himself. She never met a man like him before. So earnest and kind, so dedicated and relentless. So dorky and yet at the same time, so confident. She wondered how the hell she even ended up with him. How does a woman with a checkered past, an assassin even!, end up with a man who's the epitome of goodness?

Will rolled over and opened his eyes. "Hey, boo." he said smiling up at her.

Frankie rolled her eyes a little. She told him she didn't like nicknames. Of course, Will being Will--he must've deduced that she secretly liked it. Suddenly, a question popped in her head. Something she wondered about since Bulgaria. "Why didn't you ever get married?"

Will sat up to kiss her and said seductively, "I guess never met the right woman."

Frankie rolled her eyes and put her hand out. "Don't give me some sappy answer you think is romantic. I want the truth. Getting married and having a family is obviously important to you. Why hasn't it happened yet?"

Will sat back, thought for a moment and then shrugged. "I guess that is the truth. You're right, I've always imagined having the wife, the kids, the house with a white picket fence. But when I was in my twenties, it didn't seem that urgent. I figured I had all kinds of time and focused on my job. Sure, I dated off and on but I didn't find anyone I wanted to spend my life with. Of course, then I figured it didn't matter--I had all kinds of time to find the girl of my dreams. It wasn't until I hit thirty-five that I realized I didn't have all kinds of time so I better start being serious. Then after a while, I thought I had found that perfect someone but it fizzled out. By that point, I was over forty and thought if I wanted a family, I had better get serious while I was still young enough to enjoy them. It was about that time that I met Gigi."

"Ugh," Frankie said with an eye roll as she shook her head.

"Yeah, I know. But there's your answer."

Suddenly another question popped in her head and she sat up straighter. "Aren't you afraid to be with me?"

"What do you mean?" he asked, with a confused look on his face.

"Those things that you want--the wife, the kids, the house--I don't know if I want them." Frankie said with a pained expression before she began rambling. "And even if I did, I certainly don't want them now. Even if I did, I don't even know if I'm cut out for that kind of life. I don't know...”

Will interrupted her rant by putting his fingers to her lips. "Hey, relax. I'm not asking for anything more than you're willing to give. You said you wanted to take things slow and that's what we're doing."

"But what if it's not enough for you? You're going to be pushing fifty."

"Hey!" Will interrupted "Forty-five is not pushing fifty!" 

Frankie rolled her eyes. "You know what I mean. I don't want you to resent me because I can't give you what you want."

"I don't want anything now!" Will insisted. Softening his tone, "Do I still have the dream of the kids and the white picket fence? Sure. But, right now, all I care about is 'this' (pointing to himself and Frankie). All I want to do now is see where this goes."

"And if it doesn't go where you want it to go?" she asked.

Will shrugged. "I don't know. Look, we've had a connection since the moment we met. That connection has only gotten stronger since then, correct?

Frankie titled her head to the side and shrugged in agreement. "Yeah."

“Well, then, don’t we owe it to ourselves to see where it goes? I’m not looking for the future, Frankie. I just want us to take things day by day and see what happens.” 

“Will, I know you. You can’t *not* look to the future.” she responded. “You’re going to get your heart broken and I...”

“Let me worry about my own heart, okay?” Will interrupted. “Is us being together a risk? Yes; the same as any other relationship. But it’s a risk I’m willing to take because you’re worth it.” 

“Damn it.” She thought to herself. “Why does he always have such great lines?” But it wasn’t a line. As always, that look in his eyes showed that he sincerely meant what he said. She wasn’t sure. She was certain she’d break his heart and he’d hate her for it. But looking into his eyes—those beautiful green eyes that could be so love-struck one moment and so serious the next--she decided that while being with her was a risk, if he was willing to take it, well then she would too.


End file.
